


Вместе

by NinonDeLanklo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x21, Coda, M/M, post-episode
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinonDeLanklo/pseuds/NinonDeLanklo





	Вместе

Сэм сидел на краю топчана, и немигающим взглядом смотрел в стену. Он никак не отреагировал на стук, поэтому Гавриил осторожно вошел в комнату без приглашения. В руках он держал стопку чистой одежды, которую перехватил у Каса. На удивленный взгляд брата, он ответил коронным поднятием бровей, после чего тот быстро ретировался.

\- Сэм? – тихонько позвал младшего Винчестера архангел. Услышав его голос, тот вздрогнул, но не сдвинулся с места. – Я тебе принес свежую одежду.

\- Положи на кровать, - прошептал Сэм. Ему не хотелось ни двигаться, ни говорить. Да если честно, то и жить сейчас тоже не хотелось. Он чувствовал себя трусом, поддавшись на шантаж Люцифера.

Гавриил выполнил просьбу, и теперь неловко топтался в центре комнаты. Ему так многое хотелось сказать этому несносному мальчишке, но он не мог найти подходящих слов, чтобы начать разговор.

\- Сэм, - наконец-то выдавил из себя архангел. – Прости меня, если сможешь!

Эта фраза вывела охотника из транса, в котором он находился. Он оглянулся на стоящее перед ним создание и с удивлением посмотрел на него своими огромными глазам.

\- Прости, что не смог тебя спасти… Я подвел тебя, подвел команду… Я всех и всегда только подвожу, - продолжил Гавриил, низко опустив голову. – Локи был прав - я ошибка природы… Я…

\- Нет-нет-нет, Гавриил! Не смей так говорить! – оборвал его Сэм. – Не дай ему залезть тебе в голову! Мы сами виноваты: мы не дали тебе больше времени, мы нарушили все правила обороны. Господи, да будь тут Бобби – он бы самолично мне и Дину головы отвернул. Мы оставили Ровену один на один с Люцифером – а должны были догадаться, что она одна не сможет с ним справиться. Я должен был…

Гавриил поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на младшего Винчестера.

\- Сэм, посмотри на себя: ты на грани нервного срыва из-за моего братца, у тебя, как любят говорить в медицинских сериалах – ПТСР. Ты себя со стороны не видел, когда ты вошел в ворота лагеря: тебя всего трясло как цуцика. А ты продолжаешь брать на себя вину за все беды мира! Ты…

Раздавшийся еле слышный всхлип прервал тираду разгорячившегося архангела. Он посмотрел на охотника – того снова колотило, причем очень сильно. Не думая ни о чем больше, Гавриил подошел и обнял этого несносного человека, благо тот сидел. Сэм бессильно уткнулся в плечо архангелу, продолжая беззвучно плакать. Гавриил осторожно гладил того по спине, молясь всем местным силам, чтобы их никто не прервал.

\- Сэмми, послушай меня, ты не один. У тебя есть семья: Дино, твоя мама, Касси, Джек. Да и мы с Ровеной. Ты не должен сражаться с призраками прошлого в одиночку, тем более это приведение сейчас тут и достает всех живущих в лагере. Ты должен перестать притворяться, что все хорошо, когда это не так…

\- На себя посмотри, советчик, - буркнул Сэм. От слов Гавриила на душе стало тепло, но последняя фраза напомнила ему о том, что и сам архангел настолько же сломлен, как и он сам. Младший Винчестер отстранился и посмотрел в эти необыкновенные глаза цвета виски. В них, за тонкой пеленой самоиронии, плескалось море боли и ужаса.

\- Ты, знаешь ли, не лучше. Ты, что думаешь, я не вижу, как ты иногда дёргаешься от резких громких звуков или не слышу твой топот по комнате и по кухне по ночам, когда ты на секунду боишься глаза закрыть. Думаешь, не заметно, насколько тебя бьет мысль о твоем бессилии?

Гавриил отвел взгляд и кивнул. Слова Сэма были чистой правдой, что уж скрывать. Он вздохнул и сел рядом с охотником:  
\- Мда, посмотри на нас, Сэм. Два покалеченных существа, пытающиеся оберегать других, винящие себя во всем… Мы идеально подходим друг другу!  
\- Да, прекрасная пара инвалидов, - хмыкнул младший Винчестер. – Знаешь, мне кажется, нам надо будет, когда мы вернемся, просто сесть и … рассказать друг другу… всё… Я уверен, вместе мы справимся… с нашими кошмарами прошлого.

Гавриил кивнул и слегка улыбнулся.

\- Обязательно, от такого неадекватного бигфута все мысли просто с воплями убегут! Ладно, хватит тут сопли разводить. Давай переодевайся и выползай из этой конуры. Тебя там ждет семья…

Архангел нехотя поднялся с места и направился к двери. Сэм, уже слегка приободрившийся, следил за ним, и в тот момент, когда тот уже закрывал дверь снаружи, произнес:

\- Гавриил, ты тоже – часть семьи. Помни об этом!

\- Ой, не дай Папка, - хихикнул архангел. Но на душе у него стало светло от этих слов. Отвратительный день постепенно становился уже не настолько отвратительным.


End file.
